The Keeper of Light
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: The world of the Power Rangers is full of surprises and the group of superheros are all too aware of this. So when a young girls with connections to very energy source that gives them their powers enters their lives, there's really no surprise. But when darkness shows that it wants to use this girl the Rangers will stop at nothing to keep her and the power she protects safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I don't really remember where I got the idea for this story save it came to me when I was ving watching the original series. I hope that you like this story as I have enjoyed writing it but just a heads up. I do not know how often I will be able to update as I am busy mom of 4, with the youngest a new born. Anyway disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers what so ever just my OC and on that note let the story begin.

-o0o-

It was beautiful day in Angel Grove, the birds were singing and the children were playing on the playground equipment. Their parents were nearby watching well talking amongst themselves all were unaware of the longing look in the blue eyes of one small girl hiding in the shadows of a tree. She was barely 4 feet tall dressing in a raggedy old jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a blue sweater. Her brown hair was in a messy pony tail well a large trucker's hat rested on her head keeping much of her features in shadows. She was peering around the tree as she watched the other children start a game of tag. **"Instead of watching them play why not go join them Alexandria?" **a kind voice said that was no more than a whisper.

She sighed as she turned away. "You know I can't Saba, one look at me and all of those parents well be all over me in their so called concern. Also need I reminded you not to use my full name, it's just Alex"

"**My apologies Alex I had forgotten."** Saba said as Alex walked away from the playground and towards the business district, alone. **"Would it be so bad if they wanted to help you?"**

"Not this again." she growled under her breath as she ducked behind a dumpster before she pulled out what looked like a white crystal pendent that was secured by gold to a chain that was around her neck. Alex proceeded to glare at the pendent as she snapped. "I refuse to have anyone I don't trust help me."

"**Oh but you don't trust anyone so where does that leave you my dear Alex?"** the pendent glowed as the voice known as Saba spoke. Alex growled again as she tucked the pendent back under her shirt as she continued on her way. "That's not true, as there is someone I trust but hes not in the position to help me, yet. Also I think I liked it better when you didn't talk." she muttered.

Alex soon retched the youth center where she proceeded to sneak into Ernie's store room and headed over to the fruits. She kept an ear out for anyone approaching as she dug around in the box, only taking out a few that were starting to turn bad. She had just put them in a cloth sack when she heard heavy steps heading her way, so Alex quickly hid behind a stack of boxes in the far corner. Ernie switched on the light as he walked in and started to look around for something as he muttered under his breath. "Where did I put that extra box of straws that came in last month? I swear I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached."

Alex frowned at his back which was facing her and did a quick scan of the shelfs around the storage room and it didn't take her long to locate the box Ernie was looking for. It was on a shelf to his right, so after locating a door stop Alex waited for the right moment. It came when Ernie bumped the same set of shelfs with his hip and she tossed the door stop so that it landed right behind him. Alex ducked back as he turned and she smiled when he found the box of straws and soon left. Once he was gone Alex waited a few moments then left the storage room and seeing what time it was she went to the main room to watch.

-o0o-

Jason was teaching his karate class as he always did well his friends and fellow rangers all sat at a table simply hanging out. They were talking amongst themselves about an assignment that they had to do when Kim spotted Alex standing by the main door. She could see that her young girl was watching Jason's class intently, seeming to memorise his every move and instructions. It also didn't take Kim long to see that from Alex's cloths that she maybe homeless. "Guys, don't try to draw any attention to us but do you see that little girl by the door over there?"

The others looked where she indicated and easily spotted the girl in question, which caused Billy to perk up. "It would seem that Jason's hypothesis was correct."

The others looked at him confused. "What are you talking about bro?" Zack asked very confused.

"Jason has noticed that same little girl has been coming to watch his classes form over 3 weeks now and he had enlisted my help to try and confront her. He believes that she may be in need of help of some kind as you can see from her appearance." Billy explained as he studied the girl.

"She doesn't look that old." Trini said looking at the girl sadly.

"It doesn't look like she hasn't had a bath in a long time either." Kim said a bit disgusted.

"Affirmative." Billy said. "Jason has been trying to get close to her, to see if he could be of some assistance but he has only seen her when he has a class and always leaves when it's over. I offered to see if I could stop her from leaving before he ends his class. Now that I have seen her for myself I am unsure how to approach her as she is much younger than I anticipated."

"You're still not very good with young kids huh?" Trini asked him, Billy simply looked down ashamed and Trini put a comforting hand on his back. "It's ok Billy I'll help you with talking to her."

"Yeah man, we all can help but we better not surround the poor kid that will just scare her off." Zack said thought fully as he looked at Jason then the girl. "I think I have a plan. Kim, Trini, you will go talk to her and see if she does need help. In the meantime, Billy, Jason, Ernie and I will cover all the exits in case she does bolt but we won't stop her. Instead we'll fallow her from a distance, see where she's living and go from there."

"That is actually a good plan Zack." Trini said in surprise.

"Yeah who knew you had it in you." Kim joked which made the others laugh well Zack gave her a sour look, but she then saw the time and realised that Jason would be ending his class soon. "Zack you better go tell Jason the plan well the rest of us get into position." as they all got to their feet to get into to position.

Alex was so engrossed in watching the karate lesson that she was unaware of the two older girls approaching her. "Hey there." she jumped as she turned and looked up at Trini and Kim in fear. "Whoa hey its ok. We're not going to-" Alex didn't give Trini a chance to finish as she bolted down the hall towards the front door.

Bill saw her coming and ever the gentleman held the door open for her and letting her get ahead a bit, before he followed her. Alex led him off towards the warehouse district before she saw him when she looked over her shoulder. It didn't take being a rocket scientist to know that he was fallowing her but that didn't mean Alex couldn't lose him easily enough. Billy watched her round a corner up ahead so he picked up the pace to get her back in sight. Unfortunately when he rounded the same corner she was nowhere in sight, and there was no clue indicating where she had gone. He searched the ally nearby for any sign that she had ducked in there, even going as far as checking inside an old dumpster. He was still looking when his communicator went off. (("Billy, did you follow her, do you know where she went?")) Jason asked, his vice eager.

Billy sighed as he brought his communicator up to his mouth. "I'm sorry Jason but I lost her. I think she might have spotted me well rounding a corner and hidden herself somewhere. Do you want me to keep searching for her and then offer assistance?"

(("No Billy, best to let her be for now, we can try again the next time we see her. Why not come back to the youth center for now and we'll come up with a plan.")) Jason ordered, though sounding reluctant. Billy couldn't help but agree as he very much was worried about the girl as well. He didn't want to think about her being out in the world on her own, especially during a monster attack.

After he left a few minutes passed before Alex's head poked out from a vent that was right above the dumpster. "Well that was interesting. That boy Billy talked to Jason through his watch, I wonder how they came across something like that."

"**Perhaps he made it himself as he dose seems like the intellectual type and very concerned about you."** Saba said as Amber backed up further into the vent until she retched a large hole and climbed out on to the floor in the warehouse. It was clear from all the dust and parts of the building falling apart that it had long been abandoned. **"Would it really be so bad to let him and his friends help you Alex?"**

"Saba so help me if you don't drop it I will start leaving you behind in my bag." she snapped as she headed to an office down the hall, pulling out a key she unlocked and opened the door. Inside there was a desk that had been pushed against the far wall to make room for a mattress, pillow and a warn blanket. The office was bare save an old coat rack and a filling cabinet that was near a bathroom which of course didn't work anymore.

"**That would be ill-advised as I cannot offer you advice if I am not with you at all times as I am your best protection. Did I not help you find the courage to leave your stepfather after your mother died, though it also meant that you left the only home you have ever known?" **Saba asked her as she sat heavily on the mattress.

Alex sighed as she picked up her bag and began to rummage around in it until she found a red wallet that had some bills poking out of it. "Yes Saba you did and I do trust you but I can't just blindly trust some random group of teens. Now will you drop the subject?" she asked as she pulled out some bills and some change and began to count it. After a few moments she had a small smile on her face. "$175.32, that's almost enough for a ticket to Scotland and to great Uncle George. But I might just treat myself to a sub today, what do you think?"

"**I believe that is a wonderful idea and I recommend that sub truck that should still be parked next to the park. You can then enjoy your well-deserved sandwich in the sun shine."** Saba suggested in a pleased voice. This caused alarm bells to go off in Alex's head as she pulled out a ten and some change for her dinner. Though he had been offering her advice for over a year now there was times that he said something a curtain way that made her question why she trusted a talking stone. "Alright Saba what are you conniving?"

"**Nothing Alex, though perhaps you should grab a little more and see if you can find a vender that sells common-sense. That way you won't run away from people who are trying to offer you help."** he informed her in a tone with a bit of airiness to it, indicating that he was trying to make a joke.

Alex shook her head as she headed out. "Shut up Saba."

-o0o-

On the moon Rita watched Alex through her telescope as she ordered her sub from the food truck in the park and then headed to a picnic table. She almost couldn't believe that this small half-starved child was the Keeper of Light. "Finster, are you absolutely sure that she is the one we've been looking for? She looks too much like a dirty weak rat to be guarding so much good magic and power."

"I am 98.8 percent certain my Queen that she is indeed the one." Finster informed her from a distance, fearing her wrath. "The energy flow around her indicates as such as she does not have the training it seems to keep the power hidden. Being as she is so young, it simply makes it easier to kidnap her and take the power for yourself."

"Kidnapping her may not be hard like you say but the rumours are that as the Keeper of Light, the power she protects also protects her. I must find a way to corrupt it and her soul if I wish to take the power for myself." Rita said as she pace well she thought it over, but nothing came to mind. "I will just have to take the girl first then find a way to corrupt the power. Send down the putties to retrieve her."

"A most excellent strategy my Empress." Goldar said as he praised his leader.

-o0o-

Jason was heading home with a bit of a sour look on his face, remembering what Billy had told them about the girl. He couldn't really explain it, but he was really worried about her, that he was her only chance. When he had first spotted her standing in the door way watching his class all those weeks ago, he of course had seen the state she was in. That alone shouldn't cause him to worry so much but ever since that first day the feeling had grown. After Billy had given him and the others an account of his chase Jason had told them of his feeling and all of his friends had brushed them aside. "Maybe you're just reading too much into man." Zack had said well the others had nodded in agreement.

Jason sighed as he remembered agree with them, even saying that maybe her whole family was homeless and she had to get back to them. If that was the case he wanted to help all of them as a girl that young should not have to worry about surviving to live that way. He was just passing the playground that was the half way mark to his house, smiling at all of the happy kids playing nearby, but just then he spotted her. She was sitting at a table half way through a sub sandwich, seeming to not have a care in the world. Jason quietly approached the table and tried to not look like a threat of any kind as her head shot up and she looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Jason froze as he feared any sudden movement would cause her to bolt as she chewed the bight currently in her mouth. The two stared at each other for some time, both afraid to make the first move unsure of what the others reaction would be.

Soon enough Jason felt a bit silly so he figured he'd make the first move as he smiled at her and said. "Hello there kiddo." Like an elastic band being sprung Alex scrambled up from her seat and turned to run. "Wait! Don't run off please, I just wasn't to talk. Why not sit down, you finish your sub and listen to what I have to say well you eat. You don't have to say anything at all." He said as he reached out and gently but firmly grabbed her arm.

Alex's eyes went big as a memory hit her. She was skipping down the hall of her home when her stepfather stepped out in front of her. "Alexandria, why aren't your chores done?"

She looked at him horrified as she stared to back away from him slowly. "But I did do my chores and their all done." she said quietly as she began to shack in fear. His arm shot out and grabbed her wrist in a vice grip that hurt a lot but not as much as when he threw her into the wall. Alex whimpered as he kept her pined there well he removed his belt. "Don't talk back to me you little liar." he growled as he lifted the back of her shirt and the first blow from his belt made contact.

"Hey you ok?' Jason's voice and his hand waving in front of her face brought her back to the present and she immediately pulled her wrist out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me!" Alex snapped, well glaring up at him.

Jason raised his hands and backed off, not really sure about what had just happened. The moment he had grabbed her wrist she had spaced out, well a look of fear had crossed her face. It had worried him as had the slight termer he had felt go down her arm and throughout her whole body. As she glared at Jason, he was relieved that at least she wasn't running away. So ever so carefully he slowly knelt till he was at her eye level. "I'm sorry I grabbed you, I promise I won't do it again but I just don't want you to run off as I just want to help you." he said kindly.

Alex meet his gaze with a bit of uncertainty but under her shirt she could feel the crystal pendent radiating with warm. A feel of comfort began to fill her but it did not distracted from the fact that she didn't know if she could trust him. Before either of them could make a move or say anything further a large group of putties suddenly appeared around them. Jason immediately stood up and pulled Alex close to him. "I don't know what you clay brains want but back off! Kid, stay back and when you see an opening run!" he instructed and not waiting for an answer from her, Jason engaged the putties.

With him fighting them Alex took a moment to go back to the table to retrieve her sandwich, which she then stuffed into her sweeter. This left her open for a couple of putties to grab hold of her but she surprised them as she stomped on the foot of one then punched the other in the stomach. Backing away from them she looked for an opening like Jason had told her to but not seeing any she took a stance and started to fight alongside him.

-o0o-

Zack and Billy were at Billy's house, the black ranger helping the blue ranger with some minor work he was doing to the Rad Bug. Suddenly their communicator's went off and Zack brought it up to his mouth. "Billy and I read you Zordon."

(("Zack, Jason and a young girl have come under attack from putties in the park. They require admit assistance.")) The great Sage informed him as Billy scrambled out from under the Rad Bug.

"Aright Zordon we're on our way but the girls aren't with us." Zack informed him as he and Billy started to run towards the park which was thankfully nearby.

(("I have already contacted Trini and Kimberly and they are on their way there.")) Alpha informed him.

Back with Jason and Alex they had taken out half of the Putties but were still very much outnumbered and they forced the red ranger and the young girl back to back. "Why didn't you run when I told you to?" he demanded as he kept his eyes on the enemy.

"I never found an opening to do so and besides I wasn't about to let you fight these ugly things on your own." Alex informed him, sounding very much out of breath. Though she wasn't about to ad might it openly she was not in the best shape at the moment and hadn't practiced martial arts in a long time. Thankfully as the Putties started to close in the rest of the rangers arrived fully morphed and stared to take them out. With the putties now distracted by his friends Jason picked up Alex and ignoring her protests, he ran away from the fight. Once they were far enough away he put her down and stated to check her over for injuries. Instead Alex punch Jason right in the face, taking him completely by surprise, which caused him to fall over and she high tailed it out of there.

Jason was just standing up, rubbing his eye where she had punched him and a small black eye was forming, when his demorphed friends ran over. "You alright Jase?" Kim asked well Trini looked at his eye, winching in sympathy.

"Yeah I'm alright, she just caught me by surprise is all." the red ranger assured them.

"You mean to tell us that you let a little 80 pound girl punch you right in the face?" Zack said as well trying to contain his laughter. As it seemed very funny that their fearless leader would let such a thing happen. Jason of course saw the humor on Zack face and pushed him away with a smile. "Shut up Zack. I was worried she was hurt and was checking her for any injuries when she punched me."

"Was it the same girl from the youth center?" Billy inquired and Jason confirmed before he told them everything that had happened during his encounter with Alex. "Most interesting but I wonder if she was the putties target or if you were in this case?"

"But if she was their target then why would Rita want a little girl?" Kim asked now worried for the young girl.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Jason said.

-o0o-

Up on the moon Rita was furious. "Curse those rangers for interfering, she was right for the taking." she complained as she paced the balcony.

"Well tomorrow is another day." Baboon said in attempt to cheer his empress up.

"Yeah don't worry Rita, she lives by herself, so there will be another chance to capture her." Squatte added his too bits but both of them flinched as she glared at them.

"Can it you two."

"Perhaps Empress it is time to find someone to become your green ranger." Goldar suggested.

Rita's face lit up with a grin. "Yes. What an excellent idea Goldar but who should I chose to hold such power and defeat the rangers?" she wondered as she began to search earth of someone she could deem worthy.

-o0o-

In the command center Zordon and Alpha were worried as they had seen the fight from the beginning, noticing the Putties attempts to grab Alex. "Oh Zordon I think that our worst fear has been realized." Alpha said to the ancient sage. "I'll contact the rangers and have them come here so you can tell them who Alex is." Alpha said as he went to the communications terminal but Zordon stopped him.

"**No Alpha, we must wait. Jason is already on the path to gaining the young keeper's fragile trust. To act now in any hast would cause all of the red ranger's hard work to help her to be lost and never be regained. We must wait for the right time before we inform the rangers, have her brought here and have her family lineage explained to her at last."**

-o0o-

A/N: so there you have it the first chapter in what I hope will be a long and epic story. Please read and review as I have put a lot of work into this and I always love to hear what you the readers think. Also this dose coincides with another story I have up and it will have ties to some others that I have not posted yet as I am still working on them when I have the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few days later the youth center was hosting the Martial Arts Expo and even with it packed full of people, Alex easily squished herself into a good spot to watch. She had even arrived early with some of her only clean cloths and had cleaned herself up as best as she could. She didn't want to draw anymore unwelcomed attention to herself and by stinking up the place was the way to do it. Since she was cleaner Jason almost didn't recognise Alex but it was her un-brushed hair that gave her away. He didn't point her out to his friends as up till the putties had arrived yesterday he had felt he had gain a sliver of trust with the girl. Even when they had been fighting together she had not only demonstrated that she could defend herself, but she had watched his back too.

After that last encounter he had been thinking that maybe the best way to get her to open up to him was through her stomach. His plan was that if he was given the chance he would offer her to come to his house for dinner, which he knew his parents wouldn't mind. In fact he was sure that when he told his parents his suspicions of the still unknown girl's situation they would be more then on board. At the moment though he had to put the girl out of his mind as he had a match to focus on and his friends were trying to help him get ready. "All right Jase, now remember think positive, concentrate on your moves." Trini coached him.

"Yeah focus your mind as well as your body." Billy added.

"Thanks guy's it looks like I'm going to need all the help I can get." Jason said as he looked at his opponent who was warming up, showing his martial art prowess by doing a triple combo spin kicks.

"Yeah that dude is pumped." Zack said nervously as they all saw this. "Who is he?"

"I don't know?" Jason wondered as he continued to watch him closely.

"Probably some new kid at school. He's really cute though." Kim said as she looked at him dreamy eyed.

Though she wasn't the only one as Rita was also looking at him from her moon palace and for very different reasons. "Oh did you see that guy? He'd make an excellent Green Ranger." she informed her minions, in awe of the young and still unknown teen. "Hes just the person I need to bring me the Keeper of Light."

Back in the youth center Alex watched the bout between Jason and Tommy, awed by their strength and speed. She was secretly cheering for Jason as she knew that he was an amazing fighter, especially after what had happened back at the park a few days ago. Fighting alongside him against the putties, also his concern for her wellbeing had touched Alex's heart in a way that she had not expected and it had scared her. That was why she had punched him in the face when he had let her go after he had removed her from the fight when the rangers had shown up. She had run away from him and hadn't stopped until she was safely back in her office room in the old warehouse. It was only after she had calmed down and Saba was sure that she was ok that he told her off about how foolish she had been staying and fighting. In the same breath he was upset that she hadn't thanked Jason for helping her and insuring that she had been safe.

Alex had rolled her eyes at the talking stone well she finished off what was left of her sub but kicked herself for not staying to watch the Power Rangers fight. Like most of the city she was intrigued by the colorful group of superheroes that was protecting all of them from the space witch. Though she did find it odd that they had first appeared around the same time Saba was guiding her to Angel Grove with the promise that she would be safe there. She had begun to wonder if the mind the resided in the stone had known that the Power Rangers were going to appear there and he had intentions to have her go to them should she need help. She of course had dismissed these thoughts as silly and went back to trying to earn enough money for a plane ticket that would take her to her great uncle.

It was early in the afternoon when the expo came to an end and after waiting for most of the crowd to dissipate, Alex headed out. She didn't leave empty handed as she had a small garbage bag half full with used bottles and cans. She was just checking the garbage's outside for more recyclables when Jason walked out of the building and spotted her. He was confused at first as to why she was digging around in the trash until he saw her pull out a crushed pop can with a smile. Jason frowned as he realised what she was doing but when he saw an old water bottle sticking out of a nearby bush he saw the perfect opportunity. Plucking the bottle out, he quietly approached her as she finished looking through the garbage, with two more cans to add to her collection. "You missed one in the bush over there." Jason said kindly as he held it out to her.

Alex jumped a bit as she turned and looked at him surprise, clenching her garbage bag tightly, thinking that it might be another homeless person looking to take her finds. When she realized it was Jason and that he was offering her a bottle she carefully took it from him. "Thanks." she mumbled as she put it in the bag and turned to go but his voice stopped her.

"Did you enjoy watching the bouts today?" he asked casually, a smile gracing his face. Alex nodded with a half-smile crossed her own face but she refused to look him in the eye, he could see a bit of fear in them. He knew that if he said or moved in the wrong way that she would bolt and he didn't want that so he continued talking. "I have to at mite that new guy sure had me on my toes, I had to give it my all just tie with him. Though you had me flat on my back the other day when you punched me in the face and none of my friends have ever accomplished that."

Alex picked up the humor in his voice and couldn't help the smug smile that crossed her face, well daring to take a peak up at him. He was smiling as well as he decide to take a chance and knelt to get a better look at her face. Alex was a bit surprised that she wasn't feeling a large amount of fear at the moment and dare she say she trust towards Jason. She couldn't explain it but other than the time he had grabbed her, triggering a bad memory, Alex had never really feared him or his friends. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over to my house today and join my parents and me for dinner. My mom is making stroganoff and always makes enough to feed a small army. Also I know that she and my dad would be more than happy to have you over, perhaps my mom might be able to help you with your hair."

Alex bit her lip as she retched up and tugged some of her hair, knowing full well how bad it was as she didn't own a brush any more. Her last one had broken on the road and she just simply hadn't taken the time to go get a new one. She looked at Jason's hopeful face wondering if he had an ulterior motive for having her come over to his home. She was well aware that he wanted to help her but she wasn't sure to what end. So she decided to take him up on his offer and in no time they were walking into a simple two story house.

"Jason is that you sweetheart?!" called his mom from what Alex assumed was the kitchen as they took their shoes off at the door, Jason noting that she had no socks on her feet.

"Yeah mom it's me and I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend over for dinner. Is that ok?" He asked as he put his bag at the foot of the stairs well watching Alex as she looked around the house.

"Oh which one?" his mom Janet asked as she walked into the living room, spotting Alex as she tried to hide behind her rather tall son. Janet was a bit surprised as she looked at the shy girl who was looking at her with a bit of uncertainty before looking up at Jason. He gave her what he hopped was a reassuring smile before he gently pushed her in front of him so his mom could get a better look at her. Janet took the situation in stride as she knelt well smiling at the young girl. "I don't think we've meet. I'm Janet Scott, Jason's mother, and who might you be?" she asked kindly but Alex kept her mouth shut.

"You know I have yet to learn your name but I don't want to push you into telling us if you're not comfortable. So how about I give you a nick name, like Scruffy." Jason offered with a bit of mischievous in his eyes well Alex gave him a dirty look, which he promptly ignored as he continued. "Dirty, um- Shaggy, oh no wait I've got it, the Paper Bag Princess." Janet couldn't help but smile at her son's silliness and she could see that the young girl in front of her was fighting a smile.

"Alex." she suddenly said taking both Scott's by surprise but easily recovered as they both smiled at her warmly.

"Well welcome Alex, feel free to make yourself at home. Dinner will be in a little while and Jason's father James will be home soon as well. Jason a word in privet, please." Janet said as she stood and after giving Alex a kind smile before she lead the way to the kitchen, keeping their young guest in sight before she turned to her son. "Jason Lee Scott, start explaining about this poor girl you have brought into our home now." she demanded in a horse whisper so only he would hear.

So Jason told his mom all he knew about Alex and the limited bit of interaction he and his friends had had with her. He of course left out the fight with the putties in the park a few days ago as he knew his mom would freak. "So as far as you and your friends know she has no family?" Janet asked as she watched Alex well she continued to look around, noticing the tangled mess that was the girl's hair.

Jason shook his head no. "In all honesty none of us really know anything about her. This was the first time she hasn't run off mom and I was a bit surprised that she took me up on my offer. Though I'm glad that the idea of a home cook meal and maybe a bit of hair styling worked out as she here. We just have to be careful not to scar her off." Jason said as he noticed Alex looking up at their family pictures that were up on the walls. Janet nodded in understanding as she smiled again as she approached Alex and asked if she would like to have so help with her hair.

Well the two of them were in the bathroom Jason took over cooking dinner and when his father arrived Jason apprised him of the situation. James of course was now worried about the young girl and wanted to take her down to the station to see if he could locate her family. Jason was able to talk his father down and to wait and see if Alex would trust them that far when Alex and his mom returned. Jason almost didn't recognize her at first as the unruly hair was now pulled back into a nice neat bread and she was smiling the brightest smile he had ever seen.

As they sat down at the table for dinner Alex was on his right well his parents took the seats across from them. Jason took the liberty of dishing up her plate, pilling rice, veggies, the meat mushroom mix and tipped if off with a nice helping of cheese. The moment he put it in front of her Alex dug in and was almost shovelling it into her mouth. "Whoa slow down there Alex, the foods not going anywhere and you're bound to give yourself a stomach-ache." Jason said with a laugh as he poured some juice in her glass.

"Sorry." she said once her mouth was empty and took a long drink from her glass.

"It's alright sweet heart eat as much as you want." Janet said kindly before turning to Jason. "So how did you do in the Expo today?" Jason was excited to tell them how the bout with the new kid went. They were proud of how well he had done, even with it ending in a tie.

"Are you interested in martial arts Alex?" James asked as Janet filled Alex's already empty plate.

"I use to be in lessons but I was pulled when my mom couldn't afford them anymore but not before I made it to red belt. I was in Gymnastics too." Alex said sadly as she looked down at her plate as she remembered. Jason could see that she was shutting down and he began to fear that she might bolt but this was the chance he had been waiting for. He tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but this proved to be a bad idea as she shot to her feet, knocking her chair to the floor. Before any of them could move she was out of the kitchen, grabbed her shoes, garbage bag full of cans and out the door. The three Scott's were in a bit of shock as they all raced for the front door in an attempt to catch up to her but as they ran on to the lawn they only caught a gimps of her as she disappeared around the street corner.

"Well I'll say this for her she sure is fast on her feet." James said in awe as he turned to his son. "Seeing as you know her the best, you want to go after her?"

Jason thought it over for a moment, weighing the options but in the end he decided that as much as he want to go after her, he knew it would do no good. It might simply scare her more and what little trust he had gained from her would be gone. 'She didn't even stop to put her shoes on. I wonder what from her past could she be running from' he wondered to himself as they headed back inside. Jason only half listened as his dad said he would see about looking through the missing children files they had at the station when he had a spare moment.

-o0o-

Alex didn't stop running till she made it to the warehouse and had slammed the office door behind her. She was out of breath and as she had run the whole distance without her shoes on her feet were very scratched up and sore. She tried to calm down and catch her breath well leaning against the door as tears filled her eyes. A sob escaped her as she got her breath back and she collapsed on her mattress, cling the pillow to herself. "I'm trying to be strong mom but I'm still scared that he'll find me." she muttered around her tears. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, her tears drying on the stone of her pendent as it had fallen out from under her shirt.

"**Oh Alex, you are stronger than you know."** Saba's voice was full of sadness.

-o0o-

Jason didn't see Alex at his next Karate class, which worried him greatly as she had never missed one in the past. He began to fear that maybe he had scared her off and when he had told his friends what had happened they agreed with him. So being the good team and friends that they were they split up, looking around town, hoping to find her. They did this for a few days, with no sign of her but that didn't discourage them too much. It was then that they received an urgent call from Alpha, and after finding that for some reason they couldn't teleport to the command center, they took the Rad Bug.

Once they arrived at the command center they were shocked to find it trashed, Alpha malfunctioning and Zordon gone. They didn't know who it was or how they had found away in to their command center, as only someone with a power coin could have. Unfortunately they soon received their answer as during a battle the evil Green Ranger broke into their mega zord's cockpit and kicked them out. They all tried to fight this new ranger but he proved too powerful, he soundly defeated them all and they were forced to retreat.

Now Jason was frustrated about the situation and his inability as leader to solve the situation but he also was worried about Alex. He hoped that she hadn't been caught in any of the wreckage that Goldar or the green ranger had caused during their last battle. As for finding her, he knew that with the way things were he had to hope for the best until the situation with the green ranger was over.

-o0o-

Alex was far from ok.

With all the turmoil that had be caused the latest of the Power Ranger's battles against Rita's forces Alex's choices for getting food had become slim. So she had resorted to picking threw some of the dumpsters behind some still open restaurants. She wasn't sure if it was the half eaten burger or the questionable salad she had found in a bag in the trash that now made her stomach hurt. She may not have medical knowledge but she had once before experienced food poisoning and she was sure that this was the cause of her current problems. Alex was curled up on her mattress, feverish, after having thrown up for what felt the millionth time that day in the not working toilet that was joined to the office. She had nothing left in her stomach a long time ago, which left her dry heaving over the already disgusting mess she didn't have the energy to get rid of. **"Alex, I know this isn't something you want to hear but you should go to the hospital or the Scott's for help."** Saba's voice was filled with nothing but concern for the young girl.

"For once Saba I'm not going to argue with you. I just need to find the energy to get up and walk there and hope I don't get lost in the haze that is my mind right now or pass out." she muttered to him in a hoarse voice as both her throat and mouth were paper dry, well she shivered. After what felt like an hour Alex was able to pull herself off the mattress, pull her shoes on and slow made her way out of her warehouse.

"Ah she doesn't look so good." Rita said as she watched the young girl unsteadily walk down the street, a cackle escaping her. "She's all alone and right for the picking."

"Perhaps you should send the Green Ranger to offer her some assistance Empress?" Goldar suggested.

"What an excellent idea Goldar." she agreed with another cackle.

Evil Tommy received his empress's orders and soon located Alex in the park, sitting on a bench in the shade trying to catching her breath. He approached her slowly and as he came closer he could see that she was not in any shape to put up much of a fight. "Key there kido, you don't look so good. Do you need some help?" he asked sweetly as he sat next to her.

Alex weakly lifted her head and looked at him with a bit of confusion but soon recognized him. "Aren't you the new guy who spared against Jason Scott in the Sport Expo?'

"Sure am. Why don't I take you to him?" Tommy offered as he reached for her.

"**Alexandra, run!"** Saba shouted suddenly.

Hearing him use her full name broke through her hazy mind and she bolted down the sidewalk without a second thought. Alex didn't make it far in her weakened state before Tommy caught her, grabbing her around the middle and pined her arms to her sides. Alex tried to fight him as Tommy lifted her off the ground, kicking and screamed as load as she could. "Sorry but Empress Rita has planes for you little girl." he informed her as they teleported away from the park and right into Rita's Dark Dimension. There they found Goldar waiting for them as were a pair of hand cuffs that were chained to the floor and a grin on his face.

"Well done Green Ranger, Rita will be most pleased." Goldar told Tommy as he brought Alex over to the armored monkey. Alex had stopped fighting by that point as she coughed and dry heaved at the same time, too weak to stop them as they placed the cuffs on her wrists. Once secured Evil Tommy dropped Alex to the floor, where she landed heavily on her side, with a thud.

"Now well must wait till she is weak in soul as well in body. Only then can our empress take the power that she protects." Goldar said as he looked down at the girl, seeing how she was nothing but a pathetic mess on the ground at his feet.

"If I may be so bold to ask Goldar, what is this power that you speak of?" Evil Tommy asked as he also looked down at Alex. She didn't look like anything special, just a helpless little girl that was living on the streets that knew the red ranger in his civilian form.

"She is the keeper of Light, which means that all good energy and light in the known universe is hers to command and protect from all evil forces. Also if legend is to be believed, she is a vital key to keeping the Morphing Grid, and the ranger's powers and abilities, in balance. Imagine, once Empress Rita has that power under her control, there will be no limit to what she can accomplish." Goldar said with a glim in his big red eyes.

"Then why wait? We should just take the power now and be done with this girl." Evil Tommy said as he knelt to take the pendent off the girl. The moment he touched it he was thrown back by an energy shockwave, and of course Goldar laughed.

"Because the power she keeps also protects her from those with evil intent, well giving her powers and abilities of her own. That is why we must break her soul before clamming her power." Goldar said as he moved away from the sick girl, preparing to leave. "In her already weakened state, the atmosphere of the Dark Dimension will have no problem in affecting her mind. She will live through her worst nightmares and darkest fears. Pushing her into madness and filling her with darkness. Only then can our Empress claim that power."

Evil Tommy huffed as he shot Alex a dirty look as he got to his feet. "I could feel how hot her fever is, so we best hope that her soul breaks before she dies from sickness." he informed the gold monkey before they left Alex to her fate. As she lay there on the floor of the Dark Dimension Alex relished in how cold the floor felt to her hot skin but it only helped a little. The mist around her made the world seem grey as Alex tried to think of what she had just learned about herself from an armored monkey of all people. Most of it didn't make much since but the thought that she held a power that was connected to the Power Rangers made many things very clear to her. The biggest and most important being that Saba guiding her to Angel Grove was not just a random suggestion. She was a key to the rangers' power, if the gold money was to be believed but what did that mean for her now? Was she to help the rangers or to simply be bait for a trap against them?

Alex would have pondered this further but just then the mist around her began to shift and take shape, one she was very familiar with and soon the Dark Dimension was filled with her screams.

**A/N: Well I hope you are enjoying this story and I very much welcome any feed back. Please, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At Angel Grove High school, it was afternoon, classes were done for the day and Jason was looking for the new guy Tommy. A few days ago, the day after the expo, when he saw him at school, they had agreed to meet up and workout together. But with the situation back at the command center, no Zordon and the evil Green Ranger to deal with, Jason had to find Tommy and reschedule. Being the red ranger and team leader was something Jason took very seriously. Especially with his close friends relaying on him so much at this time. He was also worried about Alex as he still hadn't seen any sign of the homeless girl and it worried him greatly, adding to his already current stress. It was his hope that if Billy and Alpha had the computers at the command center finally fixed, that maybe they could locate her, as well as Zordon.

As he continued to search for Tommy he spotted a couple of his fellow classmates and asked if they had seen the new guy but was a bit disappointed when they said they hadn't. Thankfully Jason soon spotted Tommy as he was walking down one of the nearby stair cases. "Hey Tommy, listen. I know I said I work out with you later but somethings come up. You know, sort of an emergency." Jason said feeling bad about lying but knew he couldn't tell him the truth.

"Is that right?" Evil Tommy asked very much unimpressed by the fake excuse.

"Yeah. How about a rain check?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Sure, I understand."

"Cool, I'll catch you later." Jason said relived as he turned to go and meet up with the others at Billy's place as the Rade Bug was still their only way to get to and from the command center. What he didn't see was Evil Tommy pulled out his power coin and used its power to transport the red ranger away.

"One down… 4 to go." Evil Green Ranger said with a smirk as he looked down at his own coin, eyes flashing green for a moment.

-o0o-

Jason suddenly found himself in the Dark Dimension, which confused him greatly as he looked around at the strange green walls and brass bars. He didn't see Alex, who was now leaning against one of the pillars, as he walked over to the nearest set of brass bars. Jason touched one, seeing if he could move it in anyway and leave this strange room, he was instantly shocked by electricity. "AH!" he shouted in pain and fell to the floor, hard. It took him a moment to recover from the shock and start to get back to his feet, looking for another way out. It was then he spotted her as she weakly waved at him with her chained hands. "Alex?" He asked confused.

"Hi Jason. I did that too and it hurt a lot but right now everything hurts. By the way are you the real Jason or just another hallucination?" She muttered as he ran over and knelt next to her.

"Alex what in the world are you doing here? Where ever here is." He asked as he looked her over for any injury, having already noticed the roughness of her voice and the paleness of her skin. Being this close now he saw that her skin had a sheen of sweat on her face as he started to pull the chains.

"Um- the guy dressed in green grabbed me in the park well I was headed to your place, or was it the hospital? I can't remember what I had decided. He brought me here where a gold armored talking monkey chained me up and told him a bunch of stuff about me that I didn't even know about." Alex rambled before she coughed which was followed by a wheeze.

Not liking this, Jason doubled his efforts on pulling on her chains to see if they would come lose. It was well he was trying to get better leverage, his arm came into contact with the side or her face and he fleet immense heat. Jason frowned as he paused and put a hand on her forehead, feeling how hot she truly was. "Alex you're burring up, did Goldar and the Green Ranger do this to you?" Jason demanded now really worried about her as he looked into her hazy eyes.

"Nah, this was my own doing as I dumpster dived for a meal." Alex said nonchalantly waving his concern off. "Food poising is much worse then I remember as a kid but then again I had my folks and big brother to look after me then. You remained me of Jack actually but he didn't wear as much red as you. Which also reminds me, I've always wanted to ask, why do wear so much red?"

Jason almost wanted to laugh a little at the irony, despite their current situation Alex was finally opening up to him and talking about herself. "You know what you're about to find out." Jason told her as he brought his communicator up to his mouth knowing he didn't really have any other choice. "Command Center, its Jason, do you read me?"

When he received no response Alex asked in a hush whisper. "Are you a secret agent or something?"

"Or something. Please be quiet for a bit, ok." Jason told her as he stood, putting some distance between them well he tried his communicator again. "Alpha, anybody, come in." when he still didn't receive an answer he hit it hoping this would help make a connection.

"Try throwing it at the wall and see if that helps." Alex suggested half-heartedly.

"No thank you, I don't need it broken Alex." Jason told her with a sigh as he looked down at her, unaware that Goldar had suddenly appeared behind him.

"Your communicator won't work in here." Jason jumped and took a ready stance as he faced Goldar and made sure he Alex was right behind him.

"Oh look the gold talking monkey is back." Alex said with a giggle that was very much out of character for her, which was eclipsed by the laugh Goldar let lose. Jason simply rolled his eyes and went to reach for his morpher, to only find it gone.

"Looking for this?" Goldar asked as he held up Jason's morpher.

Jason panicked a little as he tried his communicator again. "Command Center come in, its Jason. I have an emergency situation."

Both Alex and Jason were quickly getting tired of Goldar's laugh by this point. "Has anyone ever told you, you laugh a lot, especially when it's not funny?" Alex asked him in distain.

Goldar ignored her as his focus was on Jason. "I told it you it wouldn't work but your morpher might. If you can get it that is." he teased the red ranger with a laugh well holding out the device to Jason. Jason tried to make a grab for it but Goldar easily moved it out of his retch, then Goldar back handed him across the room. "Surly you can do better than that. Ha ha ha." Goldar said as Jason got back to his feet a bit more the worried now as he looked at Alex, who was glaring up at the gold monkey.

Alex watched Jason and Goldar circled each other, her mind reeling with confusion but she was also formulating. "I want my power Morpher now." Jason demanded kept his eyes on Goldar, well keeping in mind where Alex was. With her being as sick as she clearly was, well being chained up, she could easily be used to make Jason surrender to Goldar's whims or be hurt if Jason wasn't careful.

"Now you're demanding, soon you'll be begging. If you were worthy you would take it." Jason made a move to grab his morpher again but it proved a fake out as he aimed a high kick right at Goldar's head. Unfortunately the gold armor doofus proved capable enough to block both the kick and Jason's fallow up punch, grabbing Jason's fist and forcing him to his knees. From there Goldar made him roll forward and onto his back by the far wall.

All the while Goldar laughed as he towered over Jason, unaware that behind him Alex had disappeared into the mist. "Don't count me out yet Goldar." Jason snapped as he flipped to his feet and then started to fight back, surprising Godar with a kick to his stomach. Jason didn't have the upper hand for long as Goldar easily over powered him again, grabbing him around the neck in a tight grip, his feet a foot off the floor. "Understand one thing you pathetic little human. I can finish you off any time I choose."

Goldar laughed as he easily kept a hold on Jason despite his struggles, until he let him go and let the reality of the situation sink in. "But Rita has given you to me as a reward for my faithful service to her. Like tossing some meat to a hungry lion." Jason had sunk to the floor in fear and despair, slowly backing away from the laughing ape. The laugh was suddenly cut off as a chain was thrown over Goldar's head and around his neck and Alex put all her weight into pulling it tight. Goldar struggled, which gave Jason the chance to get in close to punch Goldar and send him flying over Alex's back.

This surprise tag team up had left Goldar a bit daze, which gave Jason chance to grab the winded girl and pull her safely away. They soon came to the end of the chain, which wasn't all that far, considering some of it was still around Goldar's neck. "You shouldn't have done that but thanks." Jason told Alex as he put himself between her and Goldar. Alex could only nodded as she lend heavily on him and tried to get her breath back. Suddenly Alex found herself jerking forward, making Jason grab onto her as Goldar was slowly pulling both of them towards him, laughing.

"You both are no match for me as you are mere humans, and now I must obey the call of my empress." Goldar said as he held the chain in his left hand well summoning his sword in his right. "I may still toy with you before I dispose of you Jason. Then again I may not. Come here Keeper." with one good yank Jason lost his grip on Alex and she went right to Goldar, who simply pushed her to the floor out of the way. He then stepped between them as he held out Jason's morpher out again. "You know Jason if you had this power morpher you and she could get out of here."

"What's your point and why is she here anyway? You don't need her to keep me here, so why not let her go?" Jason asked as he watched Goldar drop his morpher onto the floor.

"She is the Keeper of Light and Rita will have the power she protects. Now come and get it." Goldar teased as he motioned Jason forward. Jason attacked him and when he dodged a strike from Goldar's sword well he dove for his morpher, to only nearly lose his hand. Jason backed up, to take a kick into the chest and was sent flying right onto his back, where he found the sword right over him. "And now I think I'm finally ready to end this game. I've enjoyed this so much, I'm almost sorry to see it end but when my empress commands, I obey."

Goldar raised his sword to strike but Alex, who had found the strength to get back up ran into his side as fast and hard as she could. For Alex it was like running full tilt into a brick wall, which hurt a lot and caused her to fall to the floor with a shout of pain. Goldar was unfazed by her attempt but it did give Jason a chance to move away and dive into the heavy mist that covered much of the floor. Looking around and not seeing either Jason or Alex, Goldar began stabbing at the floor, hoping to find one if not both of them.

Alex rolled on to her back, breathing heavily as she recovered from her failed attempt to deck Goldar, well the mist brought forth another hallucination. It was a face, one of a man she was familiar with but wished she wasn't. He appeared to be middle aged, with black hair, his eyes glowing red as fangs appeared in his mouth as he hissed at her. "Alexandria, you've been bad and now you're going to be punished."

Alex whimpered as fear filled her and a scream was burning to come out of her mouth but just then Jason was there and covered her mouth. He put a figure to his lips, indicating she needed to be quiet, unaware the hallucination that was next to his head was quickly disappearing. Alex took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she nodded at him, tears falling down her face. Reassured that she wouldn't give their location away Jason removed his hand from her mouth, to only have her grip it as a means to steady herself. Jason didn't mind, in fact he held her hand tight as he laid there next to her as they watched Goldar franticly searching the mist for them.

"There is no escape Jason, for you or the Keeper." Goldar growled frustrated as he continued to stab the floor as he searched, not really caring which of them he found first. After a few minutes of searching and not finding either of them he growled. "You're beginning to make me angry humans. Where are you?" he suddenly was standing right over them, and they watched as he raised his sword, making both of them fear that he had found them. Goldar brought his sword down, making Jason move his head quickly to the side and the tip of the blade missed him by inches. Both he and Alex held their breath, Alex's grip on Jason's hand was almost painfully tight, as they watched Goldar look around their small section of floor. It seemed that the mist was thick enough that he could not see them as he soon moved on again.

When he was far enough away Jason whispered. "Alex I know you're not feeling your best but I've got an idea. If it works you'll be free of the chain and be able to look for my morpher well I keep him busy. Sound good?"

Alex tried to wet her very dry mouth. "I'll try my best." Jason quickly told her his plan and then waited till Goldar's back was to them before Jason jumped to his feet. Jason gave a battle cry well in a ready stance before he jumped up to send a flying kick at the stunned Goldar. He succeeded in knocking the big gold armored lug flat on his back, which gave Alex a chance to get up and stand next to Jason, the chain connected to her cuffs in her hands. "So Goldar, how does it feel to be out smarted by a human being?"

"No humans ever defeated Goldar." the ape said with amused laugh, seeming to have enjoyed Jason's little surprise.

"Well I'm going to change that!" Jason snapped as he attacked Goldar, to take a kick that sent him falling to the floor. Goldar advance and went to strike but Alex threw the chain at Jason, who caught it, pulled it tight and the chain was soon broken by Goldar's sword. Alex smiled in relief before quickly diving in to the mist and started to search for Jason's morpher. Despite his screw up at braking Alex's chain, Goldar kept his focus on the red ranger, who was trying to get passed him, despite the fact he was still sprawled out on the floor. "You're not begging me for mercy human because you know I would never grant it."

Just then Evil Green Ranger arrived behind Goldar. "Goldar stop." he ordered taking the big ape by surprise.

"I thought Rita wanted me to destroy him?" Goldar demanded.

"She wants that pleasure to be mine and has ordered me personally to see to his end." Evil Green ranger informed him and it was with a bit of reluctance that Goldar left the Dark Dimension. This left Jason to be the Evil Green Ranger's focus. "So we meet again. I've been looking forward to this."

Jason got back to his feet and the two circled each other, as Jason hoped in the back of his mind that Alex would find his morpher and quickly. "You wear a Green Ranger costume, yet your loyalty is with Rita." he asked, trying to keep him busy and learn the reason behind his fighting for the enemy.

"I am her Green Ranger and she is my Empress."

"She's evil!" Jason snapped angry at him.

"Yeah and so am I." Evil Green ranger informed him as he took a stance, ready for the fight between them to begin. Well the two fought each other around Rita's Dark Dimension, Alex was searching franticly, and the remaining chain on her cuffs clanking as she moved. As she searched Alex ignored the flicker of phantoms in the corners of her eyes as she knew they would only distract her. Alex had just spotted Jason's morpher through the mist off to her left and crawled towards it when the same black haired fanged man appeared right over it. "Alexandria!" it hissed making her whimper, and closed her eyes. "It's not real, it's not real." she repeated to herself, retching forward and was relived as her hand closed around Jason's morpher. She opened her eyes and smiled down at it. "Now that's real and so cool."

The fight between the two rangers had been fairly even one, for they were evenly matched in skill level. "You are a skilled warrior." The Evil Green Ranger commended Jason with a chuckle as they circled each other again.

"Let's end this, I don't want to fight you." Jason admitted to him, very much worried about Alex as there had been not sight of her for some time now.

"Because you know I'll win."

"No! Because if you're truly a ranger then you'd be on Zordon's side and not Rita's!" Jason argued as he saw Alex finally poke her head out of the mist from behind the Green Ranger, a small smile on her face as she held up his morpher.

"Zordon is a memory. Rita will so rule the world." With no warning Evil Green Ranger turned and kicked Alex hard in the chest, the blow sending her flying into one of the pillars. They both heard a sickening crake as her head hit it and she crumbled to the floor and she didn't get back up this time. Seeing this pissed Jason off but he could only defend himself from the other ranger's attacks again, not giving Jason a chance to go check on the young girl. Because of his anger and worry Jason lost focus was sent flying to the floor again but this time it was right next to Alex and his Morpher (which she still had a hold of). Jason retched out to grab it but the Evil Green Ranger stepped on his arm stopping him. So instead Jason grabbed on to Alex's arm, all the while the Green Ranger laughing at him.

"It is over, I am the victor." Evil Green Ranger said proudly as he summoned the Sword of Darkness. "What do you think of my sword?" he asked Jason as he waved it around above him. "You're about to pay the price of defeat."

Jason griped Alex's arm a bit tighter as the Evil Green Ranger raised the sword of Darkness high over his head ready to strike. "For what it's worth you put up a pretty good fight but now the battle is finished." the Evil Green Ranger said and brought the sword down towards Jason. It was in that moment that the other rangers back in the command center got a lock on Jason and teleported not only the red ranger away but Alex as well. So the sword's strike only hit the floor as the two disappeared in a red light. "What? No!" Evil Green Ranger snapped in complete shock.

-o0o-

Jason and Alex landed in the area in front of the viewing glob, right behind the others, Jason gasping in fear as he looked around as he friends called his name as they rushed over. He almost couldn't believe that they were out of immediate danger as his friends surrounded them. "Jase your back." Trini shouted relived.

"Guys that was way to close. The Green Ranger nearly sliced and diced me." He said trying to calm his beating heart, unaware that he still held Alex's arm in a vice grip.

"Green Ranger?" Billy asked in disbelief.

"And why is she here, is she alright?" Kim asked as she tried to pry Jason's hand off the poor girl's arm.

"Oh man Alex." Jason finally remembered her and as he let her arm go, relived that she had been teleported with him, but he was also very worried as he checked her forehead. He could almost swear she felt hotter than before and he didn't like the way she was breathing as Billy checked her pulse. "I think she has food poisoning and a very high fever. Alpha do you have anything that could help to bring her fever down, and take theses cuffs off?"

"We also should see about replenishing her fluids." Billy said as Jason picked Alex up and carried her over to the cot Alpha was setting up for her. "She is showing signs of dehydration."

"Oh dear that is a lot of things but I'm sure I have everything." Alpha said as he let Zack take over setting up the cot and went over to the far side of the command center where they kept medical supplies. He soon returned with a bunch of things, making the girls run over to help him to carry it all. Alpha set up a stand where he hung a solution bag and an IVE drip for the poor girl. Billy used a tool Alpha had given him to take the cuffs off, Kim and Trini activated some cold packs that they placed all around Alex then had Jason cover her with a thick blanket. "The solution in this bag will hydrate her and this should bring down her fever." Alpha explained as he injected a milky white substance carefully into the IVE line.

"How long will it be till it starts to affect her?" Billy asked as he and the others noted Jason's worried expression.

"From my readings Alex's fever is dangerously high, and she also has a concussion as well. All we can do for now is wait." Alpha said not really answering Billy's question.

"Alpha would her chances improve if we took Alex to a hospital?" Jason asked, not that he doubted Alpha's medical skills.

"Jason they would tell you the same thing but we can't take her to a hospital. If we leave her there it would allow Rita's forces another chance to grab her again. She is safer staying here to recover." Alpha said hoping that all of the rangers would agree with him.

"But why dose Rita want her in the first place?" Trini asked the one question all on their minds.

"Because she is the Keeper of Light. She protects all the collected energies of good and light well keeping the balance of the grid." Alpha explained as he reached out and picked up the pendent around Alex's neck. "This stone here is known as the Light Shard, which is connected to the heart of the grid its self but it also holds an unspeakable amount of power that in the wrong hands would mean the end of everything. Zordon knows more than me but as far as I know Alex herself doesn't even know who she is or what she protects."

The rangers all looked down at the young girl in disbelief as she did not look like she would have that kind of power but they also had other things to worry about as all of their eyes fell on Jason. "Jason what exactly happened, where were you guys?" Zack asked concerned as they all were.

"I've got a lot to fill you guys on." Jason said putting his worry for Alex aside for the moment. "You're not going to believe what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jason told them in full detail of what happened after he talked to Tommy at school and suddenly finding himself in Rita's Dark Dimension. His fight with Goldar, Alex's attempts to help him despite being barely able to stand, what Goldar had said and his fight with the Green Ranger. "Man can you believe that our enemy this time is another ranger." Zack said once Jason had finished telling them all he had learned well in the Dark Dimension.

They weren't given any more time to talk as just then the alarm sounded and checking the viewing globe they saw a golden armored women. Alpha explained that it was an emissary of Rita's called Scorpina and to watch out or her sting. The battle did not go well as there was too many Putties and add Scorpina into the mix and they were easily defeated. Surpassingly Socpina and the Putties retreated which allowed the rangers to return to the Command Center.

"Rita's bound to strike again soon." Jason said as he stood off to the side, feeling like they had failed and left the whole world at risk. They hadn't been able to do much in the last fight and he could see that his friends were also feeling the same way. At least some good news was that between the cold packs and the medicine Alpha had given her, Alex's fever had started to go down steadily. She wasn't out of the woods yet as Alpha had informed them that her fever was still dangerously high and Alex still needed to regain consciousness.

"With Scorpina and the Green Ranger out there, we need to keep our guard up." Kim said trying to keep everyone focused.

"I don't get it every time Rita attacks she pulls back." Zack commented, frustrated and confused.

"It's almost like as if shes holding back, getting ready for a bigger battle." Trini said not happy at the thought but having to put it out there for them all to think about.

"At least the wrist communicators are functional and the computers back online." Billy informed them as he went to one of the terminals. At that moment Alex started to come around, as Alpha was checking the IV line. He noticed her eyes fluttered open and the confused look on her face as she took in her surroundings. Alex wondered why she felt like she was freezing but rather comfortable at the same time, well trying to remember what had happened. Her vison was only blurry for a moment but when it cleared she saw a strange gold disk like head, making her eyes go wide in surprise. "Oh hello." Alpha said kindly with a little wave.

Alex's scream ripped through the command center causing all of the rangers to jump and take fighting stances, thinking that the Green Ranger had snuck back in to sneak attack them. Then they saw Alex kick Alpha away from her, fall off the cot, and knocking the IV stand over in the process to get away from the robot. Jason was at her side in seconds. "Alex its ok calm down, we're not in that dark place any more. Hey look at me." Alex turned and looked at him with her big fear filled eyes. "You are safe here, no one is going to hurt you, I promise." Jason assured her as he put a comforting arm around her.

"Where are we and who or what is that thing?" Alex demanded as she pointed a shaky hand at Alpha who was being helped back up to his feet by Billy and Zack as he had fallen to the floor when she kicked him.

"Well we are in the command center I was trying to contact before Goldar showed up and that is Alpha 5. He is a robot and he had been helping to get your fever down." Jason explained as he carefully picked her up and after Trini and Kim had removed the last of the cold packs, he set her down and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "There that's better right? Now, how are you feeling?"

Alex ignore his question as she took in the hug room around her, a shiver going through her. "So what are you guys doing that you need such a high tech hang out for? And you know what you never did answer my question about why you wear so much red." she finally said after a moment looking at him again with a raised eyebrow.

Jason looked at the others for a bit of help who all looked at the young girl nervously but it was Alpha who end up answering her question. "This is the Power Ranger's command center where Zordon and I help them as best as we can against Rita and for her evil forces."

"So you're saying that you guys are the Power Rangers?" Alex asked doubtfully as she looked at the older teens around her.

"We sure are but you can't tell anyone." Trini told her with a warm smile hoping to put the girl at ease as she walked over to check the IV line, which she hoped wasn't ripped out of the poor girl's arm a moment ago.

"I doubt anyone would believe a half starved homeless kid, even if I tried." she said as she looked around the room again, shivering well Trini pull the blanket a bit more tightly around her. Jason felt her forehead and though it was still hot to the touch it was considerably better than a few hours ago.

"You're still pretty warm, will you let Alpha check your temperature and scan you?" When she shook her head no, giving Alpha a fearful look, well leaning closer to Jason, the red ranger sighed. "Alpha do you have an ordinary thermometer so we can check her temperature?"

"I believe I do." Alpha said as he shuffled away, sad that she was scared of him but Alpha tried to not let it show as he returned a moment later with a simple mercury thermometer. Jason took it with a small thanks and saw the look Alex was giving him was giving him meant he was going to have a fight on his hands. "Either this goes in your mouth or Alpha steps in, what it's going to be?" he informed her.

Alex blew air out of her nose glaring at Jason, knowing that she really didn't have much of a choice, so she opened her mouth. Jason smiled as he put it under her tough and closed her mouth, ignoring his friend's chuckles well they waited for the results. None of the rangers couldn't help but smile at the sour but cute look on the girl's face as she sat there glaring at any of them that dared to meet her eyes. After a few moments Jason took the thermometer and swore that his eyes were about to bulge out of his head. "It's a 101.2." he informed them, worried about what it could have been before getting the medicine in her and the cold packs to cool her down.

""That is still conversably high but much better then when she arrived here." Alpha informed them.

"How high was it before?" Kim asked.

"104 degrees Fahrenheit.

All of the rangers stared at Alpha when he said that. "You really dodged a bullet there kido." Zack said after a moment of nervous silence and went to pat her on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Alex snapped at him as she moved further away from him but closer to Jason, shooting the black ranger a warning glare.

Zack and the others were a bit taken back by her aggression but it didn't go unnoticed that she had moved closer to their leader, again. It did make them wonder if Jason had gained a certain amount of trust from Alex well they were stuck together in Rita's Dark Dimension. This pleased Alpha greatly as he happily said. "Oh I wish Zordon was here to see how close you've come to Jason in such a short time Alexandria as we hoped you would when the time came."

If looks could kill then glare Alex gave Alpha would have had him twitching on the ground. "Never, under any circumstances use my full name." she hissed at him through clenched teeth sending chills down all of the ranger's backs, even Alpha took a step back. "How do you even know that is my name and what else do you know about me? Have you told them?"

"No, I have told them nothing about you save that you are The Keeper of Light and what Zordon has told me." Alpha told her. "I have been keeping an eye on you, under Zordon's orders, since you arrived in Angel Grove last month, since you are the keeper of Light and only to insure your safety. Eventually when the time was right we would come up with a plan to bring you here for your own protection."

"There's that title again, why do you and Goldy call me that? Why is it so important?" Alex demanded.

"All Zordon has told me is that the stone around your neck is called the Light Shard and has been passed down through your family for generations. It is connected to the heart of the Morphing Grid, the very power that gives the rangers their power to fight Rita. It also means that you are the protector of all goodness and light in the known universe. There is more but only Zordon knows it." Alpha explained, worried about what kind of reaction he was about to receive from the young girl.

Alex didn't say anything for a moment as she seemed to think it over as she ran her fingers over the stone that rested around her neck. She was relieved that what Alpha had just said was more or less the same as what Goldar had told Green Ranger. After some time she looked at Alpha and said. "Ok fine, I will except that you were watching me in order to keep me safe. But did you and this Zordon person make them, especially Jason here, insist on offering me help?"

"Actually Jason and the others did that all on their own." Alpha told her before he turned and walked back over to the main console to start the search for Zordon again. Alex watched him go but with a frown as she had a very strong feeling that the strange disked headed robot knew more about her and her situation, then he was letting on.

"Alright now with that all figured out how about we see about getting you something to drink and eat as I bet you haven't eaten anything or keep anything down since getting sick." Jason said as Kim went and retrieved a bottle of water and some crackers for Alex to eat. Well she did this Jason and the others gave her some space as they didn't want to over whelm her any more then she already was. They would look at her from time to time to make sure that Alex was doing alright, happy that she was slowly munching on the crackers and sipping the water.

The sudden peace and quiet was interrupted as an alarm sounding into the command center making Alex jump and nearly drop the bottle of water. The rangers all went to the viewing glob and saw that once again Goldar was big and attacking the city's downtown area. It was bad and of course they couldn't sit by and let the citizens of Angel Grove get hurt. "Alex, try to get some rest well we're fighting and do what Alpha tells you till we get back." Jason told her giving her a look to which she sent him a glare. "I'm not a little kid that you have to order around Jason because you feel I don't know any better." she snapped at him.

"As the youngest one here and under our protection, yeah it kind of dose." he replied before he and the others morphed and teleported to go fight Goldar and the rest of Rita's forces. If Alex had any doubts about them being the rangers before, she didn't now as her mouth was hanging open in awe at watching them morph. She soon got over her shock as she pulled out the IV and wrapping the blanket more firmly around herself, she approached Alpha.

"Have you been holding back what you know about me or were you telling the truth and you really don't know all that much?" she demanded in a voice that was void of all emotion, save anger.

If it had been possible for him to sigh Alpha would have in that moment as he stopped his search for Zordon and turned to her. "You are correct Alex, I do know more about you then what I have told the rangers. Not long after the rangers were chosen, Zordon had me search the globe for the current Keeper of Light and we found you, living on the streets. You were in Hoboken, New Jersey at that the time heading to the ports in New York, I believe to catch a ride on a boat out of the country. After we realized this Zordon and I did a little digging and discovered what not only happened to your mother but your father and older brother as well."

"I see. Do you know about… why I ran away from home?" Alex asked nervously as she avoided looking at him, her sudden anger about the situation gone, replaced by fear.

"No we do not but unfortunately a terrible theory has been discussed between Zordon and myself." Alpha told her, a hint of sadness and despair in his voice.

"Dose this theory involve my step-father?" Alex asked him, finally looking at the robot, anger mixed with the fear in her eyes again.

Alpha didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Then you're probably right." Alex told him bitterly as she turned to go watch the battle in the viewing glob, pausing for a moment. "By the way I'm sorry I screamed at you and kicked you when I first woke up here."

"Your more than forgiven Alex and I promise that Jason and the others will do all that they can to keep you safe. You just need to trust them." Alpha told her happy that she was softening up a bit. They didn't say anything more as they both watched the battle and Alpha kept looking for Zordon at the same time.

It wasn't going so well for the rangers as they were fighting Scorpina again along with a group of putties, getting their butts handed to them. With Scorpina being the focus of the battle Goldar went unchecked for a bit of time as he continued to destroy the city. Well Alex watched she heard Alpha make an unstable connection with Zordon, which peaked her curiosity and she turned to look. Unfortunately instead of seeing the static form of Zordon all she saw was the back of the Green Ranger as he snuck up on Alpha. Remembering their last encounter Alex was frozen in fear and couldn't bring herself to warn Alpha of the impending danger. She could only watch as the Green Ranger deactivated Alpha with little resistance and then headed to the control panel.

"I'm going to make sure your history this time Zordon" the Green Ranger said as he messed with the controls.

Zordon was not aware of the danger at first. "Alpha is that you? What is happening?" he asked worried about his friend and the rangers.

"I'm what's happening old man. The Green Ranger, Rita's prized warrior." Green Ranger informed him proudly.

Zordon now could see the control room, the Green Ranger at the controls, Alpha powered down and the scared form of Alex. "Green Ranger, you will not win fallowing her dark path." Zordon told him as he tried to give Alex time to overcome her fear and run for safety.

"You're wrong." Green Ranger snapped. "She will win and evil will rule."

"Evil will never rule." Zordon told him confidently, well hoping the frozen girl would run already.

"Enough." Green Ranger snapped, ending the conversation. "It's time to send you to another dimension and this time you'll be lost forever."

"Green Ranger, Tommy, No!" Zordon cried out as he started to disappear again. "You will never get away with this!"

"Ah but I already have, I just need to finish the job. Then no one can stop me from taking the little Keeper back to my Empress." It was then that Tommy looked over his shoulder at Alex, making her jump before running for cover, the blanket dropping to the floor in her hurry. Tommy just laughed confident that he would find her once he was done getting rid of Zordon.

"The Power Rangers will stop you." Zordon told him, the upmost confidence in his rangers, not only in defeating Rita's plans but also in keeping Alex safe.

"I don't think so." Tommy said as he continued to mess with the controls, unaware that Alpha had been able to reboot himself. "Your little superhero group can't help you and the little keeper is too scared to do anything."

"Maybe not but I can." Alpha told him as Tommy had moved away from the controls to find Alex but Alpha was ready as he had the computer put a force field around the Green Ranger, holding him there.

"No this is impossible. I thought I turned you off." Tommy said in disbelief at the turn of events.

"You did but my back up systems came on." Alpha explained as he looked around the command center for Alex, not seeing her right away and fearing the worst. "Alex? Alexandria, are you alright?"

"I'm ok Alpha but I think Zordon needs your help at the moment." she called out from wherever she was hiding, which was a great relief to the robot.

"Alpha, the grid is- failing, I'm losing contact." Zordon was able to say before he vanished from the warp tube again.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! I'll get you back." Alpha said as he worked franticly with the controls, trying to keep his friend with him. For several minutes of trying and ignoring the Green Ranger's taunting Alpha realized that he had lost Zordon again. So instead he had the computers do a full scan of the green ranger, all before Rita was able to get Tommy out of there. "Wait..how did you…" Alpha couldn't even finished he was so stunned.

"Alpha- what's happening?" came Alex's muffled voice.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi, he got away but it's safe for you to come out." Alpha informed her sadly as he walked towards where he thought she might be.

Alex poked her head from a little cubby she had been able to find quickly in her panic to get away from the evil ranger. "Are you sure?"

"Yes but are you alright? He didn't hurt you in anyway well I was shut down, did he?" Alpha asked her as he walked over to her, picking up the blanket she had dropped and wrapping it securely around her again once she was standing.

Alex shook her head no as she held the blanket close to herself and taking a seat in front of the viewing glob, feeling very tried and weak as the adrenaline from Tommy's intrusion began to wear off. It was then that both of them saw that Jason and the others were in a spot of trouble of their own. It seemed that Goldar, having taken a bus hostage (thankfully only Bulk and Skull were in it) and had lured the rangers to the beach. Once there they had saved the bus by calling on their Zords, forming the Mega Zord, catching it as it fell off a cliff. After that they were gained up on not only by Goldar and Scorpina, but the am enlarged Green Ranger as well. On top of all that, Rita had casted a spell that caused a solar eclipse and since the Mega Zord received most if not all of its power from the light of the sun, it soon lost power. Alpha and Alex could only watch as the rangers were not only ejected from their Zords but as they were swallowed up in a hug hole in the earth that was filled with hot lava.

After the battle the rangers all teleported back in a very sad mode, which did not improve once Alpha explained that the Evil Green Ranger had shown up in the Power Chamber again. "The Power Rangers are history." Kim said dismally as she paced the room.

"It's over, Rita's won." Trini added, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Rangers we can't give up." Jason said from where he was kneeling next to Alex, having taken a moment to check on her when he heard that the Green Ranger had been there. He was greatly relieved that not only was she still there but that her fever was almost gone, according to Alpha.

"Why shouldn't we?' Kim asked him and it saddened Jason greatly that the others all agreed with her. Only Alpha was optimistic about there being a chance to defeat not only Rita's forces and plans but that if Zordon was there he would not except that it was over. It was about then that the computer beeped and as Alpha explained that the computer had an answer about the Green Rangers identity. "You mean to tell us that the computer knows who the Green Ranger is?" Billy asked in awe.

"You mean Tommy?"

All of them turned and looked at the half asleep Alex in surprise but before any of them could question her Tommy's image appeared in the viewing globe. "You mean you knew this whole time and you didn't tell us?" Jason asked, a bit upset with her.

"One: he wasn't in his Green Ranger outfit when he grabbed me in the park." Alex snapped at him as she glared not only at him but at the others as they stared at her. "Two: I didn't know his name till I heard Zordon say it when Tommy last broke in and three: you never asked."

"She does make some excellent points." Billy said as he along with the others all felt a bit silly for not having considered to question her more about when the Green Ranger had grabbed her in the park.

"Awe man." Zack said sourly as all of it hit home for them.

"I can't believe that Tommy is the Green Ranger." Kim said in denial as she looked down at the younger and still sick girl. "Are you sure you couldn't have been mistaken because of the fever?"

"Even if that was the case, the computer has confirmed it and Zordon did say his name as he asked him to stop what he was doing." Alex told her sourly and none of them could really argue with that, even with the computer having been through repairs. If Zordon had called out Tommy's name, asking him to stop they couldn't ignore the facts that were there.

"Then Tommy is the Green Ranger." Trini said and they all agreed.

"And it means that the Green Ranger has been right under our noses this whole time." Jason said as he thought back over the past few days, realizing that the signs had been right there and none of them had noticed them.

"How could Tommy do this to us?" Zack asked in anger at the new kid.

"Rita must have cast a spell over Tommy, controlling his mind." Alpha theorized.

"See rangers, we can't give up." Jason insisted as he tried to rally them together, to give them hope. "We have to break Rita's spell and save Tommy."

"Where ever there is a glimmer of hope, there is always a chance to succeed, as long as you let your heart be your guiding key." Alex said around a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

They all looked down at her in shock once again. "Alex, where did that come from?" Trini asked her, a bit in awe.

"It's just something my mom use to say to my dad, Jack and me when we were feeling down or stressed about something." Alex explained off hand, fighting to stay awake, which none of them failed to notice.

"Then your mom is very wise." Jason said as he picked her up and carried her back over to the cot, laying her down.

"Yes *yawn* she was." Alex muttered and a moment later she was asleep. None of them liked the way she had referred to her mother in the past hence but knew that they really couldn't question her about it at the moment. After a bit of discussion they decided that they would head back to town and search for Tommy. At the same time Kim offered to get a change of clothes for Alex well Trini and Billy would see about getting some more food and drinks for the poor girl.

-o0o-

By the time the rangers all returned nearly two hours later, Alex was still resting but Alpha was happy to inform them that her fever had finally broken. Jason was relieved to hear this and was happy that Trini had a thermos that most likely held her grandmother's homemade chicken noodle soup. Billy and Kim put their bags of juice boxes and cloths next to the sleeping girl's cot.

With Alex's needs taken care of and Kim having told them of her disturbing encounter with Tommy at the Youth Center, they weren't sure of their next plan of action. Of course as the way things have been going for them as of late Rita forced their hands as the newly reactivated Dragonzord was attacking the industrial district. They had no choice but to morph and teleport to the site and deal with the situation as best as they could without their own Zords.

Well they once again confronted Tommy and his new toy Alpha continued to search for Zordon but it was suddenly interrupted as he heard a strange nose. Pausing a moment Alpha looked around the power chamber for the source of the sound and he soon found himself standing next to Alex's sleeping form. There was a look of distress on her face as she shifted on the cot, her teeth were gritted and another whimper came from her. "No don't- get away from me." she muttered as Alpha detected a rise in her heart rate.

Alpha didn't want to think of what she was dreaming about and nor did he like seeing her in distress, so he did the one thing he could think of. "Alex wake up." he gently shook her, thought it didn't seem to do anything but being a little more forceful and shacking her firmly Alpha was finally able to wake her. Alex stared up at him as she tried to get her breathing under control, not caring that tears ran down her face as she looked up at Alpha. "I am sorry Alex but you were in distress and I didn't want your fever to go back up. Are you alright?"

Alex tried to wet her dry moth as she sat up and whipped the tears off her face. "It's ok Alpha, I'm grateful that you woke me." she told him as finished wiping her face and looked around, noticing that it was just the two of them at the moment. "Where are Jason and the others?"

"They had to go and face Tommy and his Dragonzord which was terrorizing the industrial district." Alpha told her as he picked up the thermos and pulled out a juice box for her. "Here, the rangers picked you up some drinks, food, and a change of clothes." Alex smiled her thanks this time as she took the offered food and he went back to the main controls. After taking the first sip of the soup Alex quickly realized how hungry she was and it seemed in no time flat all of it was gone and she was on her third juice box. She did consider changing into the cloths but decided not to as she didn't see any place to change and wanted to shower first as she felt disgusting.

It was just then that Alpha finally established the command center's connection with Zordon. **"Alpha Five, well done."** Zordn said as he came into focus in his stasis tube and smiled down at his long-time companion in relief. Alex openly stared in awe at the hug head that was floating far above her, wondering if any of the rangers had ever mentioned that their mentor looked like that. She racked her brain as best as she could well Zordon informed Alpha that not only did the ranger's zords were not destroyed but that they needed to destroy the Sword of Darkness to free Tommy from Rita's spell. Well Alpha informed the Rangers of the good news Zordon turned his attention to Alex. **"Greetings young Alexandria Maria Smith, Keeper of Light. I am Zordon of Eltar, mentor to the Power Rangers."**

"Um- hi." was all she could bring herself to say as she walked over and joined Alpha at the controls.

"**There is much to be discussed in regard to your future safety but it can wait till the situation at hand is dealt with. Though I am glade not only that you are here but alright and you have my assurances that you are safe here." **he informed her as he gave her a comforting smile. Nothing else was said between them as they watched and waited for the outcome of the ranger's battle.

-o0o-

After freeing Tommy at last from Rita's spell the Rangers brought him back to the command center where they were all happily greeted Zordon. He was also glad to see them, that they had overcome their doubts and faced Rita's forces and freed Tommy. He also expressed his thanks to Alpha for his hard work, not only in locating him but keeping the ranger's spirits up. He then addressed Tommy, who had to this point been silent and stayed in the back of the group. **"Now that you are a true Power Ranger Tommy you must fallow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First, never use your power for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you and finally, you must keep your identity secret. No one must know you are a Power Ranger."**

"You can count on me Zordon, 100%" Tommy agreed with enthusiasm, existed to be a part of the team.

"Here, I made you a communicator." Billy said as he gave it to Tommy well the others smiled.

"Thanks man."

"Your one of us now." Jason said as he walked over and clapped Tommy on the shoulder truly happy that he was on their side now.

"**A new chapter has begun Rangers. Let the Power protect you all."** Zordon said proudly as he smiled at them but the smile soon turned serious. **Now there is the matter of Alexandria, the Keeper of Light that needs to be addressed."**

"Keeper of Light?" Tommy asked confused fora moment as his memories of the past few days were a bit jumbled but then he remembered. "Oh man, I can't believe I kidnapped a sick little kid. Where is she, is she alright?"

"It's ok man." Zack assured him as he and the others looked around and realized that the young keeper was not in sight. "Shes ok now that her fever broke and name is Alex. Shes here somewhere."

As the rangers looked Alpha remembered the little cubby that Alex had hidden herself in during Tommy's last break in. He walked over and when he peered inside Alex yelped in surprise, hitting her head when his disk shaped head came into view. "Alex what are you doing in there?" he asked confused.

"Um-"

Jason moved Alpha aside before he retched in and pulled Alex out carefully, earning a glare from the girl as he easily held her up. "Why are you hiding Alex? You know we're not going to hurt you, right?" he asked as he put her on her feet well the others approached. Alex didn't answer as she hid behind him well giving Tommy a fearful look from behind the red ranger as she held onto him with a tight grip.

None of them, especially Tommy could really blame her for her fear towards the Green Ranger as he knelt so he could look her in the eye. "Alex, I'm so sorry for what I did to you well I was under Rita's spell as that is not who I really am. If you give me a chance I'll show you that I am a nice guy and will do my hardest to keep you safe from Rita and her minions. I promise you won't regret it." he told her well giving her a kind smile.

Alex bit her lip in apprehension as he looked up at Jason, who smiled encouragingly well nodding. "Well you guys are the Power Rangers, how could I not give you, all of you a chance." she said as she stepped out from behind Jason and gave them all a shaky smile, noticing the one of approval on Zordon's face as they all went back to stand in front of him.

"**It warms my heart to see your willingness to trust the Rangers Alexandria, as I know it is hard for you to let anyone but it cannot be helped."** Zordon said as his expression grew grave. **"Now that Rita has shown that she desires the Light Shard and the power you protect we must ensure your safety."**

"Actually about that Zordon sir, what do you mean when you say that power I protect?" Alex asked, very much wanting to finally get the answer to her growing questions.

"**I understand Alex that you desire answers to the questions that you have begun to have in the past few days but I believe that now is not the time. You are still recovering from being sick and I can see that you are in need of some personal care." **Zordon told her kindly. **"You have my promise that once you have recovered and settled in a bit I will answer all of your questions."**

"But-" Alex started but Jason cut her off as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Zordon's right Alex. I don't know if you noticed but you smell like you could use a bath and your cloths are not in the best condition." he told her as he knelt and made her look at him. "You're more than welcome to come to my house, not only to clean up but to stay. I know my parents have been worried about you since you ran out on us during dinner a few days ago."

Alex sighed realizing that he was right. "Fine but I will not have a bath, a shower is much better and I am sorry I ran out on dinner. Your mom's cooking is really good, I just don't like to talk about myself." she explained well looking away from him but he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Hey it's ok Alex." Trini assured her as she came closer and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We do want to know more about you but not till you truly trust us and are ready. So don't feel pressured in any way to tell us anything." Alex nodded and thanked them all before they teleported to Jason's house for the rest of the afternoon.

-o0o-

When Jason's parents came home later that evening they were surprised to find their living room pack with their son's close friends. They were more surprised so find Alex was with them and looking much more at ease. Jason took them aside and told them that they had found her at the park where she had been throwing up in a trash can. He also told them that he suspected that at least Alex's mother was dead from what she had let slip in a half tired state when she had still had a fever. Neither of James or Janet were happy to hear this but they agreed with Jason to let Alex stay in their home, for as long as she need to.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while since I have updated this but a couple of other stories and my 4 girls have been keeping me busy. Now that school has started again and my other stories complete, I find that I have a bit more time on my hand. Though I make no promises about when the next chapter will be up I do hope that you share your thoughts by posting a review. Remember to stay safe and healthy as we all head back to school or back into the swing of things.


End file.
